1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to a dissipating device, and more particularly to a dissipating device for removing heat from an electronic component by phase changing.
2. Description of the Related Art
As electronic technology continues to advance, electronic components are made to provide faster operational speeds and greater functional capabilities. When an electronic component operates at a high speed for a long time, its temperature usually increases greatly. It is therefore desirable to provide a heat dissipating device for removing the generated heat quickly.
A traditional dissipating device is a metal radiator on a top of the electronic component of an electronic device. The radiator is arranged in a casing of the electronic device. The radiator includes a base contacting with the electronic component and a plurality of fins attached to the base. Heat generated by the electronic component is conducted into the base and dissipated to ambient air from the fins.
With respect to some electronic devices working intermittently, the time of operation under high loading is relative short than the time of standby or the time of operation under low loading. When the electronic device works under high loading, the heat generated by the electronic component is conducted to the air inside a case of the electronic device quickly via the fins. This leads to a high increasing of the temperature of the case of the electronic device in a short time, and a negative affect of operation for the user. When the electronic device is standby or works under low loading, the heat generated by the electronic component is less, and the fins can not be used efficiently.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a dissipating device can overcome the above problem.